Nunca Me Rendiré
by Patrixku
Summary: Nuestros padres lo consiguieron, ¿porqué nosotros no ibamos a hacer lo mismo? Una historia de superación, amor, sueños y todo lo bueno que se pueda imaginar.
1. Las Pequeñas

Se que no pude subirlo el sábado por causas escolares pero aquí está la continuación de _¿Quién pensó que acabaría así?_ Creo que es necesario leerse la primera parte (obvio).

En fin, si más dilación que comience el primer capítulo acompañado de un prefacio.

Disfrutad.

**Advertencia: **Ningún personaje es mió.

Nunca me rendiré.

Prefacio.

Escupió sangre y cayó al suelo.

Apenas podía respirar. Ese dolor en el pecho era demasiado fuerte. La piel le ardía. Saboreó el agrio gusto de su sangre maldita.

Notó que la vista se le nublaba ligeramente, dejó de oír.

Algunas personas se situaron alrededor suyo.

Una mujer médica, líder del clan Yamanaka. Parecía llamar a los auxiliares médicos.

Su sensei, totalmente preocupado, sujetaba a sus dos compañeras.

La hija del Hokage intentaba llegar a ella. Para darla fuerza, aunque fuese con una palabra de aliento.

Su mejor amiga lloraba desesperada por el estado en el que se encontraba.

Aquel…aquel contra el que había combatido. Aquel contra el que había intentado demostrar que no era un monstruo, que era una persona fuerte y digna.

Simplemente el dolor la superaba. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Capítulo 1: Las pequeñas.

Una chica de 13 años comenzó a levantarse de su cama.

Tenía el cabello largo, negro. Ojos de la noche y una sonrisa impecablemente blanca. Se desperezó estirando los brazos hacia arriba y contempló el paisaje desde la ventana.

Desde luego, era un buen día para empezar.

-¡Midori! ¡Ya está el desayuno!

Su madre gritó desde la cocina. La muchacha suspiró, se puso las zapatillas y salió de su habitación corriendo escaleras abajo.

-¡Buenos días a todos!-gritó eufórica.

Las cuatro personas presentes le dirigieron una mirada.

-Buenos días, Midori-chan.

Su padre dejó de leer el periódico y le lanzó una sonrisa igual de blanca que la suya.

-¡Buenos días, Midori-imouto (hermana pequeña)!-contestó su hermano mayor haciendo que chocaran los cinco.

Ella se rió y esperó a su otro hermano. Él solo asintió con la cabeza y con una mirada muy seria.

-Buenos días, hija.-dijo su madre dándola un pequeño beso en el carrillo.-Hoy pareces muy emocionada, ¿ocurre algo?

Midori fue a echarse té en una taza para después sentarse en la mesa.

-Pues sí. Hoy es mi día libre y no hay misiones.

-¡Qué suerte tienes! ¡Nosotros tenemos una reunión con otros Chunnin!-exclamó Ken.

-Y, ¿Qué vais a hacer?-preguntó Lee observándola.-Seguro que tú con Eri y Haya habéis preparado algo.

Ella se sorprendió. Su padre había dando en el clavo.

-Vamos a ir a la pradera.-dio otro sorbo a la taza.-Dicen que está llena de mariposas y flores.

-Entonces, llévate el almuerzo.-contestó Yakumo pasándola un atillo.

-¡Pero si has puesto mucho! ¡Yo no soy capaz de comerme todo esto!

-Lo sé. Pero Haya, sí.

De pronto, sonó el móvil de Daisuke.

-¿Dígame? Hola, Hikari. ¡¿Qué?! ¡Vale, vale! ¡Ahora mismo vamos!

-¡¿Qué sucede, hermano?!-preguntó Ken levantándose de la mesa.

-La reunión se ha adelantado. ¡Nos vamos! ¡Adiós papá, mamá!-gritó saliendo corriendo por la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Espérame!-gritó su hermano terminándose el café y correr tras él-¡Adiós, Midori-chan!

La susodicha le despidió con la mano pero lanzó una mirada triste a su reflejo en el té.

Desde que ella…prefería no recordarlo.

-Midori, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Yakumo viendo el estado sombrío de su hija.

-Sí, no me pasa nada…y….gracias por la comida.-intentaba buscar una excusa para marcharse.- ¡Tengo prisa!

Sin dirigir ninguna mirada más, subió corriendo por las escaleras y cerró la puerta de su cuarto con cerrojo. Se apoyó en ella y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Su camisón rosado comenzó a empaparse por sus saladas lágrimas. Pero se dio cuenta…

-No puedo estar más así…llegaré tarde enserio.

-

-¡Agh! ¡Tarda mucho!

Uzumaki Haya se quejaba a cada minuto que pasaba. Era la menor de los Uzumaki. Igualita a su padre excepto por el color del cabello (que era el de Hinata). Lo llevaba sujeto en una trenza que se movía al compás de sus pasos.

-No la atosigues. Ella vendrá cuando tenga que hacerlo.

La que había contestado era Uchiha Eri, la menor de los Uchiha. Parecida a su madre excepto en los ojos y el carácter (es más dulce). Estaba apoyada en un árbol, cruzada de brazos.

-¡A veces creo que su padre es Kakashi-sama!

-Pues lo siento pero me gusta mi padre.

Haya se dio la vuelta y la vió allí, en frente suyo. Con su característica sonrisa.

-¡Por fin llegaste!

-Perdón, me distraje en casa y…

Eri le puso una mano en el hombro, intentando tranquilizarla.

-No tienes que dar explicaciones. Además, es muestro día libre y podemos hacer lo que queramos.

Midori sonrió complacida. Su mejor amiga, Eri. Siempre la había apoyado en todo, y por supuesto Haya también.

-¡¿Y a qué estamos esperando?! ¡Vamos!-gritó la hiperactiva que salió corriendo, dejándolas atrás.

-

-¡Esto es demasiado!

-No te preocupes, Asuka!-dijo Asuma II.-Llegará tarde o temprano.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa.

Al instante, apareció una nube de humo y salió Hatake Sakumo.

-¡Hola! ¡Siento la tardanza! ¡Es que me he encontrado con una ancianita y…!

-¡¡¡Mentiroso!!!-gritaron todos los jônin que estaban presentes.

Se encontraban en la sala de reuniones del Hokage. Les había convocado con urgencia.

-Veo que ya estáis todos.-comenzó el Shichidaime Naruto.

-Supongo que sabréis porque os hemos convocado.-preguntó eróticamente el Rokudaime Kakashi.

-¿Es porque se acercan los exámenes jônin?-preguntó Shigure.

Ambos Hokage asintieron con la cabeza.

-Sabéis que este examen es interior. No hay luchas con otros ninjas extranjeros.

-Vosotros tenéis a Chunnin en vuestros equipos y ha llegado el momento de que se enfrenten entre sí para alcanzar sus sueños.

**¿Qué sucederá? ¿Los senseis admitirán a sus alumnos Chunnin a participar en el examen? ¿Qué ocurrirá con nuestras chicas? ¡Para ello seguid la historia!**

**Nota: Tengo que decir que voy a estar un tiempo sin actualizar debido a los trabajos escolares, exámenes y demás ocupaciones pero espero que me visiten cuando haya subido un capítulo nuevo.**

**Reviews, gracias. **


	2. Jóvenes y Aptas

Segundo capítulo de este delirante y misterioso fic. Espero sea de su agrado.

**Advertencia: ¡**¿Qué quieren que les diga?!

Capítulo 2: Jóvenes y aptas.

-¡Dios! ¡Qué bueno que estaba!

Haya estiro los brazos al cielo y se dejó caer suavemente sobre el césped.

-¡Yo no se como puedes comer tanto!-Eri miraba al cielo con aire pícaro-¡Te has zampado hasta parte de nuestra comida!

-¡Es mi metabolismo! ¡Soy afortunada!

Midori sonrió algo incomoda.

-Ya, solo espero que no vomites como la semana pasada.-inquirió Eri.-Teuchi-san nos obligó a limpiarlo todo.

-¡Eso fue culpa tuya!-Haya se levantó avergonzada del suelo y comenzó a señalarla.- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió apretarme el estomago después de que hubiese comido 9 tazones de ramen?!

Las dos chicas comenzaron a regañar mutuamente mientras Midori parecía ida, a lo que pronto se dieron cuenta.

-Midori, ¿te ocurre algo?-preguntó Eri sentándose a su lado.

-Sí, es verdad.-dijo Haya colocándose en el otro lado de la Kurama.-Lo normal es que nos estuvieras tranquilizando cuando nos peleamos.

-No es nada, chicas.-Midori seguía mirando el suelo tristemente.

Eri pronto recordó…

-¿Qué te ha hecho Daisuke esta vez?-Midori alzó la cara lentamente al oír eso.

-¡¿Qué te ha hecho ese cabrón?!-Haya se crujía los puños-¡Aunque sea tu hermano lo moleré a palos si…!

-No hará falta porque no me ha hecho nada.

La Uzumaki y la Uchiha se miraron extrañadas.

-¡¿Nada?!¿Ni siquiera verbalmente?

Midori asintió con la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa.

-Desde que mis padres le echaron la bronca por los insultos y vejaciones que me hacía, no me ha vuelto a hablar.

-Bueno…en parte, eso es un gran alivio.-dijo Eri frunciendo el ceño pensativa.

Pensar en lo que Daisuke había hecho a su hermana pequeña era horroroso.

-

-¡¿Exámenes Jônin?! ¡Vaya, este año se han adelantado!-expresó Asuka.

Sakumo le dirigió una mirada. Kisaragi Asuka. Jônin y líder del equipo 9. Antigua alumna de Hyûga Tenten. Gracias a su sensei se la conoce como "La Princesa Asesina del Bosque".

-Sí, es cierto. Pero lo hemos hecho porque sino coincidirían con los exámenes Chunnin.-declaró Rokudaime Kakashi.

La sala quedó en completo silencio. Muchos Jônin estaban presentes para ver quienes serían los candidatos ese año.

-Como sabéis, solo se permitirá acceder a 3 grupos a dichos exámenes.-Naruto cogió un papel y comenzó leyendo.-Hemos elegido a los grupos Chunnin más preparados pero…

Sakumo lo sabía perfectamente: Los senseis de dichos grupos tenían que aceptar verdaderamente.

-Dad un paso al frente: Kisaragi Asuka, Sarutobi Akira y Mura Shigure.

El hijo del Rokudaime sonrió. Sus alumnos ya eran Jônin desde hace mucho tiempo. Al igual que los de Asuma II, Kio e Itsumi.

-Podéis dar vuestra opinión sobre ello.

Asuka se puso firme y comenzó:

-Dirijo al equipo nº 9 compuesto por Kurama Daisuke, Kurama Ken y Hyûga Hikari. Y yo, Kisaragi Asuka, recomiendo a los 3 para los exámenes de ascenso a jônin.

-No creo que sea posible.-interfirió Asuma.-Hikari se convirtió ayer en jônin, asi que solo lucharían los "Gemelos Kurama".

Naruto asintió y espero al siguiente jônin.

-Dirijo al equipo nº 8 compuesto por Uzumaki Minato, Inuzuka Me, Shiromaru y Aburame Gin. Y yo, Sarutobi Akira, recomiendo a los cuatro al examen.

Asuka sonrió por la declaración de su compañera.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Akira. Tus alumnos se convirtieron en Chunnin hace 1 año.-la mujer se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativa.-Supongo que querrás demostrar sus poderes.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando Mura Shigure comenzó su alegato.

-Dirijo al equipo nº 6 formado por Uzumaki Haya, Uchiha Eri y Kurama Midori. Yo, Mura Shigure, las recomiendo al examen de rango jônin.

Todos los presentes se quedaron estupefactos y comenzaron a cuchichear en voz baja. Nadie se esperaba siquiera que Shichidaime las seleccionara. ¡Acababan de ser Chunnin hace 5 meses!

-No me esperaba eso de ti, Shigure.-Naruto se pasó la mano por la cara.

Asuka era la más consternada de todos.

-Shigure, no es que cuestione tus argumentos y tu equipo pero…no creo que tus alumnas estén preparadas para el examen jônin.

El muchacho se giró. Era alto, de cabello revuelto y castaño oscuro, ojos verdes y piel tostada.

-Asuka…no eres la más indicada para decírmelo. Tus alumnos de 17 años, llevan siendo Chunnin desde los 13. No les has permitido participar hasta ahora y, eso que eran fuertes.

-Esto me recuerda a mí y a Gai.

El Rokudaime lanzó una mirada a la "Noble Bestia Verde de la Hoja". Habían pasado tantos años…Ambos estaban ancianos pero conservaban la juventud.

Asuma intervino para intentar paliar la discusión.

-Shigure, creo que Asuka tiene razón.-el Sarutobi no llevaba el típico cigarrillo que le caracterizaba.-Este examen es mucho más difícil…No como el de Akagahara.

Shigure sonrió y eso puso nerviosos a sus compañeros.

-¡Es suficiente! ¡Si él dice que están preparadas, lo están!-Naruto dejó claro su posición ante el barullo. No quería que entre ellos se peleasen.

-El examen será dentro de 2 meses. Los 8 participantes lucharan en peleas de dos, en torneo.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a desalojar la sala. Todo era el comienzo de muchos problemas.

-¡Y que lo digas!-exclamó una voz detrás de ellas.

Las tres se giraron y vieron a Akimichi Touya, tan guapa como siempre. Llevaba el traje de Jônin con reconocimiento a su rango y la cinta en la frente.

-¡Touya! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿No tenías una misión?

La joven sonrió y estiró un brazo. Al instante, dos mariposas se posaron en él.

-Me comentaron que el prado estaba repleto de ellas y…Bueno, ya sabéis que mi clan…

Midori vio como las acariciaba lentamente.

-Por cierto, ¿os habéis enterado?

La pregunta de Touya dejó consternadas a las tres Chunnin.

-Pronto son los exámenes jônin.

Abrieron los ojos muchísimo. Eso era algo muy importante.

-No creo que nos elijan.-Midori tenía mucho pesimismo en ese instante.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Yo lo conseguí muy pronto!

Pronto comenzó a sonar una musiquita proveniente del móvil de Touya.

-¿Sí? ¡Hola, mamá! ¿Qué? ¡Vale, vale! ¡Ya voy!-la Akimichi corto el teléfono.- Lo siento pero mi madre me espera. Nos vemos otro día, chicas.

-

-¡Dios! ¡Que día más raro!

Uchiha Eri abrió la puerta de su casa, cansada y se topó con su hermana Haruko.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Me has preocupado!-la chica comenzó a echarla una bronca que parecía que casi la pega.

-No hace falta ser tan dura, Haruko.

Apareció en el recibidor, Uchiha Itachi II. El más mayor de los cuatro hermanos.

-No te metas, Itachi.-Haruko parecía echar fuego por la boca.

-Ya llevo, es una pena que nuestros padres se enterasen de que saliste a escondidas a noche y no volviste hasta las 4.

Haruko sintió como un cubo de agua fría le hubiese caído.

-N-no…no te atreverás.

Itachi sonrió sinceramente y la enfurecida chica no tuvo más opción que marcharse de la estancia.

-Gracias, Itachi-nii. Me has salvado.-Eri se inclinó en señal de agradecimiento.

-No hay de qué…

Eri estaba apunto de marcharse a su habitación pero…

-Tu sensei me ha dado una carta para ti.

La Uchiha la cogió y la observó atentamente mientras la abría con cuidado.

-

-¡¡ ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar, jovencita?!!

Haya se tapó los oídos por el grito de su padre. Estaba con los brazos en jarra y expresión de enfado en la cara.

-Pues…son las horas de llegar, ¿no?

Minato soltó una carcajada por el comentario pero se calló al ver la expresión de seriedad de su madre.

-¡Cómo te atreves a contestarme así, al Shichidaime Hokage, el líder de la Hoja y del País del Fuego!

-¡Cómo si eres mi tatarabuela, me da lo mismo!

Naruto apretó los puños. Definitivamente, era su copia en femenino.

-Papá, no te enfades tanto. Además, no están tarde.

Haya lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a Kohane, la más mayor. Era muy guapa y esas dos coletas bajas y rubias la hacían más sexy.

-Haya, toma esto. Me lo ha dado Shigure-sensei-Kohane le pasó una carta impecable.

La Uzumaki comenzó a abrirla apresuradamente.

-

-Siento llegar tarde pero…

-No te preocupes. Aún hay luz del sol en la calle.-dijo su padre tranquilizando a Midori.

Sus hermanos Daisuke y Ken estaban sentados en el sofá, exhaustos.

-¿Qué tal os fue la reunión?

-¡Genial! ¡Hikari ya es jônin! ¡Y a nosotros nos han seleccionado para el examen!-exclamó entusiasmado Ken.

Midori sonrió, feliz por sus hermanos y su compañera.

-Midori…

La chica miró a Daisuke con miedo y tragó saliva.

-Tu sensei me ha dado esto.

Le lanzó una carta a las manos, sorprendida.

Empezó a abrirla extrañada.

-¡Pero…si…esto es!

Yakumo miró a su hija. Esa carta cambiaría su vida y la de los demás para siempre.

-¡¿Qué ocurre, Midori?!

La chica tuvo que respirar a bocanadas por las letras de la carta.

-He sido seleccionada para los exámenes jônin.

**La historia se va calentando. Bueno, ¿Qué pasará entre los dos meses del examen? ¿Algún lío amoroso? ¿Problemas? Descubridlo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Creo que en el siguiente pondré algo de lemon.**

**Gracias, reviews. **


End file.
